One New Moon Night
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: It's the night of the new moon. Everything should be relatively calm, right? "Inuyasha!" or, maybe not... "Kagome!" read to find out. This will be a two-shot! InuKag with some InuyashaXShippoXKagome family moments. Rated T because...I don't know. You judge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, just a two-shot that I got an idea for while working on my Panima series…don't ask. Please enjoy. I'll put the next chapter up…uh, I better not say because I'm not even sure… *Sweat drops nervously* but I'll try my best. I don't own Inuyasha!**

"Inuyasha!" I screamed with absolute horror.

Inuyasha was thrown towards the well and was knocked unconscious. I quickly ran to him, but I was cut short by about five demons standing in front of me, "Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled, but had their own hands full with about 15 demons each, including Kirara.

I could still see Inuyasha unconscious by the well. Shippo had a hold of my leg, "Kagome…" he said fearfully.

How did he learn? How did Naraku learn? I pulled an arrow out and readied it. Inuyasha needs help. I released the arrow, but only purified one demon. The others just laughed, "Oh, scary miko…" one said then laughed.

I clinched my teeth. Suddenly, an arrow flew past me and all the remaining demons were purified. No, it can't be. I turned quickly towards where the arrow came from and saw Kikyo standing there, not even three feet away from me. I gave her a grateful look before running to Inuyasha. I set my bow and arrows down and looked Inuyasha over. His breathing was irregular and he had blood all over him. Blood was mostly in his black hair. I suddenly heard another of Kikyo's arrows shoot past me. Shippo jumped into my lap frightened by the sudden attack. I turned to Kikyo and saw that more demons had arrived, "Kagome, get Inuyasha someplace safe!" Kikyo yelled.

"Nani!" I yelled, "I can't leave you!"

"We'll be fine, Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled as she destroyed five more demons, "Get Inuyasha to your time! At least until morning!"

I bit my lip, "Kagome-sama, go!" Miroku yelled.

I stood up and lifted Inuyasha as best I could, but I couldn't get him into the well. Shippo jumped onto the edge and started pulling Inuyasha up, but it didn't do much; only got Inuyasha's head above the edge. Suddenly, Kirara was thrown into me, throwing me to the side of the well and Shippo fell inside the well while Inuyasha fell back to the ground. I looked at Kirara, "Kirara, get Inuyasha into the well, quickly," I said.

Kirara nodded and quickly grabbed Inuyasha with her mouth and dropped him into the well. I winced, not what I had in mind. I quickly ran to the well and jumped in. I felt myself be transported to my time. When I felt myself land, I realized another problem, "How are we going to get Inuyasha out?" I turned in shock at the voice.

"Shippo?" I asked, "How did you…"

"I fell in the well when Kirara ran into it, I guess it took me when it took Inuyasha," Shippo said.

I nodded and grabbed the latter hanging from the side, but then got a better idea, "Shippo, climb up this," I said, "Go into the house and tell the woman inside who you are and that a wounded Inuyasha and I are in the well."

Shippo nodded and quickly climbed the latter and jumped out. I bent down to the human Inuyasha. His breathing was still rigid, but he was breathing, but I need to stop the bleeding as fast as possible, "Kagome!" I looked up and saw my mother, "Inuyasha!"

"Mama!" I yelled happily, "I need help getting Inuyasha out. He's human for the night and losing a lot of blood."

"Hold on," mama said, "I'll figure something out," mama then ran back out.

I heard a groan come from Inuyasha. I turned so quickly that I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash, "Inuyasha?" I asked.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened, but only halfway, revealing his dark brown eyes, "Kago-" he hissed in pain, "Ah…"

I placed my hand on his chest, "Don't move," I said, "Mama's trying to find a way to get us out of here."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Just stay awake for me, Inuyasha," I said, "Please."

Inuyasha groaned in pain, "Kagome!" mama yelled causing me to look up, "We're going to try and make a make-shift pulley," suddenly a rather large blanket was thrown down, "Put Inuyasha on that and tie a knot in the front. We'll send a rope down and pull once you have it tied to the knot."

"Got it!" I yelled then stood up.

I laid the blanket down just as the rope came down. As gently as I could, I pulled Inuyasha onto the blanket. Inuyasha hissed in pain several times. I took the four corners of the blanket and tied a knot with them just above Inuyasha's stomach. I then took the rope and tied it around the rope, "Okay, mama!" I yelled, "Be gentle!"

The rope was suddenly pulled and Inuyasha was lifted up. Inuyasha winced every time the pulley moved. I quickly climbed the latter following beside Inuyasha to make sure Inuyasha didn't fall. We both reached the top and I saw mama, Jii-chan, Sota, and Shippo pulling the rope. Sota and Shippo then ran and pulled Inuyasha away from the well and mama and Jii-chan lowered him down. I quickly ran to his side, "Mama, the first aid kit," I said bending down to Inuyasha.

Mama quickly ran off. Inuyasha was beginning to sweat a little. The sun had set, but there was still light in the sky, "Kagome?" I went rigid at the voices of my three best friends.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka entered the well house and gasped, "Wha…Kagome, who's this?" Eri asked.

"Inuyasha," I stated to them, but not taking my eyes off of Inuyasha.

"What?" Ayumi said shocked remembering him from when they met him before, "What happened?"

Mama ran back in with the first aid kit, "Not now," I said to my friends and took the kit from my mother.

Ayumi quickly came beside me and started helping me. Inuyasha hissed every time Ayumi or I touched one of his wounds, "Inuyasha…" Shippo said sadly.

I turned to Shippo quickly before going back to work, "He'll be fine, Shippo," I said, "I promise."

I removed Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat as gently as I could, then did the same with his white shirt. Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, and mama gasped when I had both shirts off. Even though Inuyasha's half demon, he still retains a lot of scars from battles and the recent wounds weren't helping much either. I was completely unfazed by Inuyasha's wounds and continued to wash and clean them. Inuyasha hissed loudly when I started putting the peroxide on, "Sorry," I said knowing he hated when I had to do this.

Once I wrapped Inuyasha's chest in bandages, he fell unconscious again. I took Inuyasha's undershirt and his Fire Rat Robe. My eyes lingered on the robe, what if he didn't have this? My grip tightened on the robe and slightly thanked the heavens for whoever gave Inuyasha the robe. My eyes opened slowly and I stood up halfway and started lifting Inuyasha up the best way I could, "Kagome," I turned to Yuka, "What…what happened?"

I closed my eyes, "You wouldn't understand," I said and started walking towards the house.

"What do you mean?" Eri asked as my friends and family followed me, "Is he in a gang?"

I glared at Eri and entered my house, "He is!" Yuka yelled, "Kagome, you-"

"He's not like that!" I yelled angry now.

I set Inuyasha on the couch then glared hard at my friends, "You want to know the truth?" I asked glaring, "The truth about everything?"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were confused. Shippo came over to me and I placed my hand on his head, "Do you?" I asked.

"What…truth?" Eri asked, finally.

Mama, Sota, and Jii-chan were standing in the doorway. I closed my eyes, "I'm a time traveler," I stated, "I use the well in the well house to travel 500 years into the past; Inuyasha and Shippo's time."

My friends' mouths dropped because they knew I couldn't lie with a straight face, "All the myths about demons are true," I stated, "Shippo's a fox demon and Inuyasha is half dog demon, but on the day of the new moon, like tonight, he's human. I'm the reincarnation of a powerful miko. I'm the only one who can purify a powerful jewel known as the Scared Jewel. I travel back in time because there's an evil hanyou named Naraku who wants to use the jewel for his own evil purposes. Inuyasha has all those scars and wounds from protecting me," my friends looked at the still unconscious Inuyasha then back at me.

"Reincarnation?" Eri asked, "Of who?"

I closed my eyes, "The miko, Kikyo," I said.

"Wait…didn't you say that Kikyo was-" I cut Yuka off.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha were lovers," I stated, "But they were both tricked by Naraku because the human part of him, which he intensely dislikes, was in love with Kikyo, but she loved Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kikyo were going to use the jewel to turn Inuyasha human, for good, but Naraku tricked them into thinking the other betrayed them. Naraku killed Kikyo, but before she died, she pinned Inuyasha to the Scared Tree. She didn't kill Inuyasha, but he was asleep for 50 years; I'm the one who woke him from that sleep."

Ayumi had her hand over her mouth, "Why aren't you hurt?" Yuka asked, "If Inuyasha was this wounded then how…"

I closed my eyes, "Kikyo," I said causing my friends serious confusion, "About a week after I started going to the past, Kikyo was brought back to life," now they were wide eyed, "She holds half my soul, our soul. She remembers everything and has her priestess powers. She destroyed the demons around me, but only because she wanted me to get Inuyasha someplace safe. Kikyo still has hatred for Inuyasha even though she knows it was Naraku who killed her and yet…she still loves him," I looked at Inuyasha sadly.

Shippo sat in my lap trying to comfort me. I looked at my friends and they had shocked and sad faces on, "We usually stay hidden on the night of the new moon," I said, "Me, Inuyasha, Shippo, and our friends Sango, one of only two demon slayers left, Miroku, a monk with spiritual powers cursed by Naraku, and Sango's pet demon cat, Kirara. We all protect each other, but tonight, just as the sun set and Inuyasha was human, hundreds of demons sent by Naraku arrived. He somehow found out about Inuyasha…" Shippo cuddled closer to me, "And that's what happened."

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were in shock, "Kagome…" they said.

I stood up with Shippo in my arms, "I'm going to put Shippo to bed," I stated and headed upstairs.

I put Shippo on my bed, "Get some sleep, Shippo," I said, "We'll go back in the morning."

Shippo looked at me sadly, "Please?" I asked.

Shippo lay down and hesitantly closed his eyes. I pulled the blanket over him and left closing the door. I walked downstairs just as Inuyasha groaned again. I quickly ran over to him, "Inuyasha?" I asked sitting on my knees next to the couch.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and blinked, "Kagome?" he asked quietly, his voice horse.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

Inuyasha looked around, "What are we doing in your time?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, "Kikyo wanted you safe," I said opening my eyes; "She, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were fighting the demons before I left."

"Nani…Kagome," I pushed Inuyasha back down when he tried to get up.

"Inuyasha, you can't fight," I said, "You're extremely wounded, even if you were half demon it would be bad."

Inuyasha groaned, "But, Kikyo…" Inuyasha hissed in pain.

I closed my eyes, "Rest, Inuyasha," I said opening my eyes, "Please?"

Inuyasha groaned and fell back asleep. I stood up, "Kagome?" Eri asked, "You're not gonna…"

"I can't let Inuyasha go through that hurt again," I said then turned to mama, "Take care of Shippo," I then ran out of the house towards the well.

"Kagome!" my family and friends yelled.

I slammed the doors of the well house open, "Kagome!" I turned to my three best friends, "You can't!"

I ignored them and jumped into the well, "Kagome!"

**A/N That's all for this chapter! Please R&R! It'll remind me that I need to work on the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't own Inuyasha!**

_**Inuyasha's Point of View**_

I shot awake in pain, "Ah," I hissed and looked up and saw three of Kagome's future friends standing above me with tears in their eyes, "Nani?"

"You!" the one…Eri, if I remember correctly, yelled, "This is your fault!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked frowning.

"Kagome just went back to fight!" my eyes widened.

"That baka did wha-ah!" I shot up, but hissed in pain before I could finish my sentence.

"Girls, calm down," I turned to Kagome's mother, who looked like she had been crying too, "It's not Inuyasha's fault. Kagome made the decision."

The girl…Ayumi, I believe, was crying into her hands. I clinched my human hands into fists, "That baka…why?" I asked myself, but apparently too loud.

"Because of that Kikyo person!" Eri yelled, "She went because you're so worried about her!"

"Nani?" I said glaring, "Of course I'm worried about her, but I'm also worried about Sango and Miroku!"

Ayumi looked up and Eri and the other girl…Yuka, I think, were shocked, "You…but you and Kikyo…" Ayumi said distantly.

I moved to a sitting position and glared at them, "Have any of you ever forgotten one of your past loves?" I asked.

The three girls looked down, "I didn't think so," I said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kagome's mother asked.

"What the heck does it look like?" I asked, "Going after that-ah," I gripped the side of the couch as the pain caused me to fall.

"Inuyasha, you can't," Kagome's mother said coming over, "You're too hurt."

I growled, "I can't just wait till morning!" I yelled, "That's too long! They could all be dead!"

My breathing was sharp and rigid, "Inuyasha," I growled when Kagome's mother touched me.

"I always lose those I care about!" I yelled, "I can't lose them!"

I fell to one of my knees in pain, "Inuyasha…" Kagome's mother said.

Tears fell down my face. Stupid human emotions, but I guess I was never meant to be happy, like Sesshomaru said. I heard creaking and I turned and saw Shippo come down the stairs rubbing his left eye, "What's going on?" he said tired.

"…runt…" I hid my face from him.

Shippo looked around, "W-where's mama?" my heart tightened.

"_**Mommy? No! Mommy!"**_ I quickly shook the memory away.

"Mama?" Yuka asked shocked.

"Kagome went back," I said not looking at the runt.

"What…" Shippo said.

I looked up at him and saw him crying; I quickly looked away again and hissed in pain. I heard a thump and assumed Shippo fell down crying. I grabbed Tessaiga's sheath. I had lost Tessaiga near the beginning of the battle. Kagome's mother helped me stand up and practically forced me back onto the couch, "Girls, it's late," Kagome's mother said, "It might be best if you call your parents and stay here. Shippo-kun, come on, you can sleep with Sota."

Shippo shook his head and ran over to me. I looked at Shippo confused. Kagome's mother looked at us sadly, "Come on, Sota," she said, "It's passed your bedtime."

Everyone soon left and I turned to Shippo. Shippo crawled into my lap and started crying into me. A few minutes later, Shippo stopped and was fast asleep. I sighed then winced in pain. I knew Shippo saw Kagome as his mother; I mean it was kinda obvious; this must be hard for him. I stayed awake the rest of the night, I couldn't sleep; I wouldn't sleep. Kagome's mother came downstairs just as light was coming out. I growled at the window. The sooner the sun came up the faster I could heal and go see if Kagome's alright. Shippo still slept soundly on my chest, but he whimpered when I growled. Kagome's friends soon came down and walked over to me, "You're going after her, right?" Ayumi asked.

"Of course I am," I snapped, "I minute that baka sun rises I'm taking the runt and jumping in the well."

"But won't you still be in pain?" Eri asked.

"Keh," I said, "Once my demon blood comes back all this will just be scratches."

Shippo opened his eyes and groaned. I looked at him for a few seconds before looking out the window as the sun just peeked out. I closed my eyes and felt my demon blood coming back. I opened my eyes and saw Kagome's three friends shocked slightly. I stood up ignoring them, "Inuyasha," I turned to Kagome's mother as she held out my shirt and the Robe of the Fire Rat to me.

I looked at them, "I'll come back for them later," I stated and ran out faster than either of the humans could see.

I still had Shippo in my arms as I jumped into the well and went back to my time. I jumped onto the edge and saw a lot of demon bodies on the ground dead. I sniffed the air and what I smelled made my blood run cold. My demon blood started to take over, but not to kill _mate…mate hurt_. I quickly followed the scent of Kagome's blood. The scent led me to the village, more specifically Kaede's hut. I ran in and Kagome turned to me in shock. My demon blood seem to calm down when I saw she just had her arm wrapped up, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Mama!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

Kagome blinked a couple of times, but smiled, "Kagome…" I fell to my knees from the shock and relief.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to me, "You're still hurt."

"You baka," I said and pulled her to me, "What the heck were you thinking?"

Kagome wiggled from my grasp, "Everyone's fine, Inuyasha," she said, "Even Kikyo."

"Well, then why didn't you come back?" I yelled.

"I wanted to make sure everyone was okay," she pointed causing me to turn and see Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kikyo bandaged up and sleeping, "I guess I lost track of time."

I grabbed Kagome again and growled lowly, "Don't do that again," I said, "If you ever leave and endanger yourself during another new moon then I will…I don't know what I would do…"

"Why?" Kagome asked looking at me.

"Baka…" I said baring my head in her hair, "Why else?"

"Um, can't Kikyo find the shards?" really?

I glared at Kagome and growled lowly, "Ba-ka," I said and gripped Kagome's arms tightly.

Kagome tilted her head, "I'm not getting this, Inuyasha," she said, "Can't Kikyo do everything I can, but better?"

"No," I said, "You…you know what, forget it."

Shippo jumped in front of us, "You're both bakas!" he yelled.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

Shippo sat down with his arms crossed and pouting. I looked at Kagome, "You should get home," I said, "Your friends and mother are worried sick."

Kagome nodded and stood up. Shippo glared at me when Kagome left, "What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Shippo asked.

"Keh," I crossed my arms, "None of your business, runt."

"Idiot," I turned and saw Kikyo sitting up.

"What?" I asked.

Kikyo threw something at me and I caught it out of reflex. I looked and saw that it was Tessaiga, "That's the only thing that protected her," my blood ran cold, "She's much worse than she seems. She only managed to grab the sword after she was bleeding profusely. She was also very tender in the chest area."

My ears twitched at every word Kikyo said. I growled and ran out towards the well. My demon blood was out of control again, but, because of Tessaiga, not enough for me to transform _mate hurt badly…_ I jumped into the well and was transported to Kagome's time once again. I jumped out of the well and ran into her house with a very angry look on my face. Kagome and everyone else jumped slightly, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

I walked over to Kagome and grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me again, but this time, I paid attention to her scent, "What are you doing?" Eri asked.

Kagome winced when I touched her neckline. I growled, "Kikyo told me, Kagome," Kagome went wide eyed, "What happened?" I growled out each of the last words.

Kagome looked down, "I may have a few broken ribs…and maybe a bruised neckline," she said.

"What!" Kagome's friends and her mother rushed over.

I growled, "I'm fine, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Tessaiga protected me."

"But what if you didn't have it?" I growled, "Kagome, I couldn't protect you on that night. Why the heck did you leave?!"

"Because you were worried about Kikyo," I froze at Kagome's exclamation, "I didn't want you going through that again…"

I glared at Kagome. Is that why she did that? I grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Kagome stiffened slightly. I pulled away and Kagome looked at me with slight shock, "Baka," I said, "Yes, I still care about Kikyo and I couldn't tell you two apart in the beginning," Kagome looked away from me and my demon rose up again, "But," Kagome looked at me with confusion, "I care about you more. All I feel for Kikyo is the want to avenge her death. I can also see several differences between you two. Kikyo cared for others, but she wouldn't hesitant in hurting them if they came near the jewel, but you would. Kikyo cares for children, but you would protect kids like Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku even if it meant your life. And…Kikyo loved me, but didn't stop me from wanting to change human. She feared the reaction from people outside the village, but you…you traveled all over the land with me, got looks because of it, but you still said that you loved me as I am; something Kikyo never said. Kagome…" I had been looking at the ground, but I looked up when I said her name, "She never actually said those three words I only heard from mother."

Kagome had tears peek her eyes, "Inuyasha…" she hugged me and I felt the side of my neck become wet, "I'm sorry…"

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, but tried to keep in mind that she was injured, "I love you, Inuyasha," she said softly, "I love you just the way you are."

I pulled Kagome closer to me, but not enough that it would hurt her chest wounds. Apparently, we both forgot about the little audience, "Kagome?" Kagome turned around and blushed lightly while laughing nervously, "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"And what? Tell them that she got the wounds from fight an army of demons?" Eri asked her friend, "Hello…she'll be put in the Loony Bin for life!"

What's a Loony Bin? Never mind…nobody is taking Kagome from me, "I'm fine," Kagome said, "I've had worse, right, Inuyasha?"

I looked at Kagome like she had suddenly green skin. Kagome sighed, "I'm pretty sure I died twice," I froze and growled, "See?"

"Don't remind me…" I said pulling her close to me.

I buried my face into Kagome's hair filling my senses with her scent, "Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, but I heard it just as clearly as if she said it normally.

"Hmm?" I said looking at her with question, but my face still on her head.

"Would you let me stay here for a few days recovery?" Kagome asked.

I gripped her tightly, "You're more than welcome to stay too, in fact," Kagome smiled, "It may be best for Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kikyo, if she's still there, if you bring them here until they heal."

I blinked in shock, "Oh!" Kagome's mother exclaimed, "I would like to meet Kagome's friends."

I sighed, "I suppose that would be best," I said, "I mean, Naraku knows now."

Kagome placed her hand on my cheek, "Inuyasha, we'll be fine," she said, "If we need to we'll come here a day before the new moon. And Naraku wouldn't hurt Kikyo on purpose…you and I both know that."

I nodded and Kagome turned to her friends, "And can I trust you guys to keep my excuses in play?" she asked, "And make sure Jii-chan stays within reasonable illnesses."

"Yeah, I think last time he told us you had an illness that only cats could get," Eri said.

Kagome and I sweat dropped. I released Kagome, "I'll go get the others," I said and grabbed my undershirt and my robe, "Be back in a few minutes."

I turned to Kagome and found her smiling at me. I smirked back and walked towards the well. _Mine…_ For once, I agreed full heartedly with my demon side. I then jumped into the well to get our "family".

**A/N End! Hope you enjoyed. Still working on Family Bond…Don't rush me! Please R&R.**


End file.
